Driver information systems in vehicles, for example head-up displays by way of which vehicle information and surroundings information is projected into the driver's field of view, are known. The information displayed, for example, is the vehicle speed, data of a navigation system, or relates to the current traffic situation. The information derives from a sensor suite integrated into the vehicle for ascertaining vehicle condition variables and surroundings data, and from a navigation system.